Wait for me, 'Hime
by snowleaf
Summary: The morning after Orihime's lonely departure, Ichigo wakes up to the realisation that she's gone... [Spoilers for ch238] Rated T to be safe.


**Wait for me, 'Hime**

Snowleaf

--

_**Oof!**_

Ichigo fell off his bed with a crash.

"What a great way to start the day, smacking my head to the floor…" He muttered as he sat back up, raising a hand to his head, where a bump was throbbing painfully.

"I had a nightmare and I fell out of bed, gee, how lame am I…?" Ichigo winced as his hand prodded a particularly bruised spot, "Man, my head hur-"

He froze.

Wait a sec…

Taking his hand away from his head, Ichigo inspected it incredulously. No hole, no blood, not even a scar! His hand was completely and utterly healed. But who…? Ichigo wondered. No one can do that in one night's time, unless… unless…

He closed his eyes and focused his energy, scouting around for some remnants. A familiar feeling came back.

"This… this reiatsu is…"

A loud swish of cloak halted his speech and another voice finished it for him.

"… likely to be Inoue Orihime's."

Ichigo gaped as Hitsugaya jumped onto the window ledge and gazed at him gravely. "Come quickly, Kurosaki. We have an emergency situation."

A sudden fear gripped Ichigo and it was as though cold water was poured over him. He gulped down the lump in his throat and nodded. Grabbing the badge given to him by Ukitake, he hurriedly laid his body onto his bed and followed Hitsugaya.

--

"Ichigo."

Five shinigamis stood grimly before him, in front of a large television-like object Ichigo had never seen before. The solemnness in the room was unbearable, everyone glanced his way as he entered but it was Rukia who had called his name.

"Rukia…" Ichigo opened his mouth, ready to fire questions. What has happened? Where was Inoue? Was she hurt? Why was everyone in her apartment?

"How is the energy interference clearing going?" Hitsugaya spoke before Ichigo had the chance.

Matsumoto nodded, "It seems to be complete."

"Connect us."

Ichigo turned towards the giant screen, where a blurred image gradually slid into a familiar shape…

"Ukitake-taichou!" Hitsugaya exclaimed in surprise, "Where's the General Commander!"

"I asked to switch places with him."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, "For what reason...?"

There was a pause, Ichigo held his breath. Ukitake continued, "Because I was the last one who saw Inoue Orihime off when she entered the senkaimon on her trip to the living world."

Ichigo stiffened. Last person… _Last_ person… That sounds like… Beside him, Rukia and Hitsugaya's bodies also tensed up.

Ukitake went on. "Judging by your reaction, I take it Inoue Orihime never arrived back into the living world."

Alarm rose to Ichigo's chest, he called out. "What's going on, Ukitake-san? Where did Inoue disappear to?" Ukitake's sombre expression did nothing to soothe his fright. "Don't you all know anything about what happened!"

Sighing, Ukitake closed his eyes. "I'll tell you our version of the story…

"The two guards who escorted her through the senkaimon passage returned here alive. According to their testimonies… It is believed that an arrancar has either captured Inoue Orihime," he hesitated delicately, as though not sure how to say it, "or perhaps killed her."

Air seemed to flow right out of his body at that, and Ichigo gasped for breath. _Kill_…!

Rukia yelled out, "Ukitake-taichou!"

Ukitake looked down, "I didn't want to say it either… I'm merely saying that there is the possibility of that. According to their testimonies, Inoue was hit by the arrancar and disappeared along with them…"

Nails dug painfully into his palm as anger coursed through his body. Ichigo could take the fury no longer and he uttered out the only word he could muster without losing control.

"**Stop.**"

A sudden, vivid image of Orihime laughing as she twirled happily in the sun came to mind, and Ichigo lost it. How dare they say she was dead! Inoue Orihime of all people! It was just not possible… not possible!

"The bullshit! You don't have any proof but you're still saying she's dead! Stop talking out of your ass!" Ichigo shouted and thrusted his hand forward, angrily. "My arm was seriously injured by battle yesterday! A wound that no one could heal! But when I woke up this morning, there wasn't even a scar on my arm! And I could still sense some of Inoue's reiatsu left in my room!" He felt a wild triumph seeing Ukitake's face change to shock. That's right… serves you right for saying bullshit about Inoue… She's not dead… not dead! "Knowing that, can you still say Inoue's dead!"

A stupefied silence followed his words.

"… I see."

Ichigo's eyes widened as another voice joined the conversation.

The hunched figure of Yamamoto, captain of the 1st Division, appeared on the screen behind Ukitake. His wrinkled face bore experience and wisdom, and now it bore unbearable pity.

"That is a shame."

"General Commander, sir…" Rukia whispered but Ichigo ignored her.

"A shame… What does that mean?"

"If what you're saying is true," Yamamoto answered, "Then it would certainly mean that Inoue Orihime's alive. However," His voice became stern, "at the same time, it would also mean that she has betrayed us… Were she kidnapped, she would not have had the opportunity to see you before she disappeared. In essence, the fact that she healed your wound and then disappeared means that Inoue Orihime went with the arrancars to Hueco Mundo out of her own free will."

Anger boiled in every fibre of Ichigo's being. This was getting ridiculous! First dead, now traitor! Can they talk any more bullshit!

He lunged forward, "**That's craz-"**

But a hand grabbed his collar and held him back.

"Stop."

Ichigo looked back to see Renji's calm face; the hand released him. "Continuing to talk would only worsen your position." The bandana-clad shinigami turned to address Yamamoto, "We understand what you're saying, Commander Yamamoto. Then I," He straightened up and raised his chin, "Abarai Renji, Vice-Captain of the 6th Division and a member of Hitsugaya-taichou's forces, as a response to this treason, will head over to Hueco Mundo to bring Inoue Orihime to her senses."

"Renji…" Ichigo stared at him, shocked. Renji saw his reaction out of the corner of his eyes and smirked. A ray of hope appeared in the gloom, and Ichigo felt a surge of gratitude.

"**_Denied_**."

He snapped his eyes back to Yamamoto, stunned.

"Having determined that the arrancar forces are already prepared for battle, I will have Hitsugaya's forces return and focus on the protection of Soul Society."

Too shocked to move, Ichigo couldn't even utter one word in response. But Rukia spoke out for him. "Does that mean… you're telling us to leave Inoue?"

"Naturally, it means you cannot weight the life of one person against the fate of the world."

Rukia clenched her jaw, "I'm sorry. But I cannot obey that order."

Yamamoto bowed his head, "As I suspected… Then it is good that I made preparations for such an occurrence."

And with that, a large round portal emerged next to them and the tall figures of Kuchiki Byakuya and Kenpachi Zaraki stepped out.

"Go back now, all of you." Ordered Kenpachi.

"Do not resist," spoke Byakuya. "We are under orders to use force if necessary."

There was silence.

"I understand." Ichigo muttered at last, face to the floor. "I'm not asking for Soul Society's help. But at the least, just tell me how to get to Hueco Mundo." He looked up, eyes burning, "Inoue's our friend; I will save her by myself."

Fierce determination blazed as they watched Yamamoto, waiting for his response. Ichigo couldn't care anymore, if the shinigamis weren't going to help him, he would just rescue Orihime alone. And no one could stop him doing that.

Except…

"**Denied**."

"… What?"

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. It was a simple request for some mere information… and still they couldn't… Why…?

"Your strength will be important in the upcoming war." Said Yamamoto calmly, "I will not allow you to act on your own or die like a dog. You will wait until you receive orders. That is all."

Ichigo stood, rooted to the spot, barely registering the shuffling ensued. Rukia's sorrowful goodbye fell on deaf ears as he stood, sagged shouldered, in dejection. The air hollowed out as he was finally left alone in the cold, empty room. A beam of sunlight streamed through the window, alighting the darkness; and at the same time, darkening the shadows. Ichigo was alone, truly alone. Everyone was gone. Everything was lost. All he could think about was Inoue… Inoue… Inoue…

Orihime.

A loud thump and his knees crashed to the floor.

Orihime… The girl always smiling, even when no one else would. She never stopped being cheerful, as if knowing that she must remain strong to keep up the spirits, even when it was impossible. She was the girl always there, never minding not being the centre of attention; she was content just by his side, quietly and in the shadows, helping him wordlessly without ever asking anything in return.

Why her…!

Ichigo gazed down at his hand and curled it into a ball, clenching it tightly. His body shook as an emotion more powerful than anger, than fury stormed through it, plaguing it with unbearable pain. … It shouldn't have been her.

"I'll get stronger," He had said, "I'll get stronger… and next time, I'll definitely protect you. I promise."

For the second time, those he swore to protect he couldn't do anything to help. A curse, perhaps, to destroy the lives of anyone he cared about. Ichigo snarled in anguish as memories of his mother mingled with those of Orihime. The two women in his life, both of whom he'd give anything and everything to protect, and both of whom he had failed utterly, completely.

He remembered how lonely and cold it was when his mother had left him; the aching hole in his heart, the absent melody in his ears. It was a feeling Ichigo never thought he'd feel again, and especially for a girl he had known for years. Years of knowing but never realising her importance. Her significance in his life…

What had changed? Ichigo asked as he knelt, hunched on the floor. _When_ had it all change…? Since when did Inoue Orihime no longer become the ditzy girl who he vaguely knew from class? When did she gain entry into the most private door of his life, so soft and quietly… that he didn't even notice?

And why was it that the moment he finally realised this, she was already gone.

Gone…

Dead…?

**No!** Ichigo shook himself, as an electric fire pelted through him. Orihime wasn't gone! She was captured; tortured perhaps, in pain perhaps, but still alive. He stood up from the shadows, the fire back in his eyes. Orihime had encouraged him to go to Soul Society when Rukia was taken, the path she _knew_ he'd take. Ichigo had wondered how she could understand him when he couldn't even understand himself. The ditzy redhead and the brooding teen, maybe it was just meant to be like that. Nonsensical, and without reason.

And now it was time to put that encouragement into action once again. Her faith in him was being tested, he wasn't going to let her down. Ichigo felt the weight of his zanpakuto comfortingly on his back, and knew that he could do it.

He was going to rescue her, no matter how hard he'd need to train, or how long it would take. He was going to find her, rescue her, and bring her back home.

Home… By his side. Back to where she belongs. And this time, she would no longer be in the shadows, but at the forefront of his life.

--

**Author's Notes:**

I had hoped to finish this before the script for chapter 239 come out but (sigh) oh well… It's not as great as I'd like, mainly because I keep stopping and continuing. I wrote this without planning the story at all so everything's made up right on the spot, of course with exception to the beginning which is from the manga. I'm also too wiped out now to read the chapter again for correction so pardon the odd parts please.

This is my first IchiOri fanfiction and I hope you like it I'm actually quite fond of the title, although it was just a last-minute thing.

Read and Review, onegai!

PS. This sucks. I have to wait another 3 days until I can post this! TT All that time-rushing hard-work for nothing…


End file.
